


家

by khhdcg



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khhdcg/pseuds/khhdcg
Summary: 20171001 baystorm





	家

⋯⋯突然想要一點黑加侖的氣味了。

二宮和也一揮衣袖，坐回安樂椅上，說：

「影山，幫我買一堆黑加侖的幼苗回來。」

「遵命。」

半小時後，管家抬了一箱幼苗回來，問二宮少爺怎樣。二宮翻了個白眼：

「給我的專屬園藝師啊，不然請他來白收錢嗎。」

影山心中也翻了個白眼。

少爺你昨天才叫我準備請另一個園藝師又說要解僱他還在夢中嗚咽著相葉雅紀壞蛋嗚嗚嗚。少爺我快瞎了你知道嗎。

戴著金絲眼鏡的相葉雅紀接過影山手裏一箱幼苗後，就笑嘻嘻的捧到少爺面前，做了個不太好看但好好笑的wink，開始把幼苗小心的轉種到大屋裹的不同角落。

少爺翻了今天第二個白眼，影山可沒漏看少爺一秒充血的耳朵，他默默地退下了。

相葉很細心，他定神在佈置少爺的小花圃，二宮少爺看到有點困，不久也迷迷糊糊的睡著了。

相葉突然加快速度，不用十五分鐘，就把小花圃弄得漂漂亮亮。他小心翼翼地回到主屋，蹲在安樂椅前，靜靜的看著少爺的睡顏。

半小時後，他站起來，輕吻了少爺薄薄軟軟的貓唇，帶著一點玩味的舔了一下，很甜。

少爺迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛，看到這麼近的相葉，他覺得還是很好看。

「⋯相葉氏⋯嗯嗯，真是⋯太好看了⋯⋯」

「是嗎？我覺得小和你更好看呢」

二宮唰一聲清醒了，白淨的臉蛋也唰一聲的紅透了。

「小和，昨天是我錯了，你能原諒我嗎」

少爺心裏想大喊：「原諒個屁！你性騷擾我！」

可是顫抖著的聲音出來卻是：「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯可以喔⋯⋯」

相葉滿足的笑了。

同時深吻著少爺。

「我看少爺你是喜歡我的，那我給點特別服務來滿足少爺吧」


End file.
